


Soulmates

by figure-skating-prompts (orphan_account)



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Some angst, Soulmate AU, shoma doesn't talk until the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 10:38:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15047048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/figure-skating-prompts
Summary: Originally posted on Tumblr. Prompt: Hello~ can you please do a fanfic where Shoma and Yuzuru realize that they are soulmates? Thank you ^^'You were amazing.Shoma stared at the words written across his hip, frowning. They hadn’t hurt when they appeared, but he hadn’t expected them at such a young age. How could he find his soulmate when he hardly knew anything about the world? And how could he think about the future, when he was so focused on the present?And those words–they seemed so natural, so common, considering that he was a skater by profession. Of course people would say things like that to him. But the words were supposed to burn gold when the right person said them. When your soulmate finally said them. Was it painful, Shoma wondered.What if no one ever said them?"





	Soulmates

_You were amazing_.

Shoma stared at the words written across his hip, frowning. They hadn’t hurt when they appeared, but he hadn’t expected them at such a young age. How could he find his soulmate when he hardly knew anything about the world? And how could he think about the future, when he was so focused on the present?

And those words–they seemed so natural, so common, considering that he was a skater by profession. Of course people would say things like that to him. But the words were supposed to burn gold when the right person said them. When your soulmate finally said them. Was it painful, Shoma wondered.

What if no one ever said them?

Every time someone told Shoma that his routine was amazing, he unconsciously let his hand roam to his hip. The skin never felt hot, and it never hurt, but—but maybe it would still be gold.

It wasn’t.

After a while, he began to think that he would never hear those words, not from the right person, at least. Mihoko was only one of the few people who knew about his soulmate mark, and she continued to encourage him, telling him that he was still so young. He didn’t have to know who his soulmate was yet.

But after he found himself unsurprisingly second to Yuzuru Hanyu, he turned when the young man tapped his shoulder. They had never spoken before, only communicated in tight-lipped smiles and encouraging nods.

And it was impossible to talk to Yuzuru. He gave off this impression that he was perfect and untouchable and better. But when he was vulnerable he was still steely and determined. He was graceful and effortless and breathtaking, always breathtaking. Shoma wouldn’t be able to talk to him if he wanted to.

“You were amazing,” Yuzuru said, and Shoma saw white. He flinched, his hip seeming to flare up in a controlled burst of heat. Immediately covering up the pain with a weary smile, Shoma pretended to stretch, hoping that Yuzuru didn’t notice.

He didn’t, but he seemed to be waiting for Shoma to respond. Shoma didn’t, only nodding vigorously. He wanted to convey a “You, too” sort of thing, but he wasn’t sure if Yuzuru would take it like that.

But it didn’t matter if he did, because Shoma was determined to never respond to Yuzuru. How could he, when Yuzuru Hanyu was supposed to be his soulmate, and there was no possibility that their situation could be reversed. Yuzuru undoubtedly had a better soulmate somewhere else, someone who could stand on the same stage as he could and not stumble or slip or look ridiculous by default.

Not Shoma.

How could he even presume to be good enough to be Yuzuru Hanyu’s soulmate?

Shoma hurried off, running to the bathroom. He unzipped his costume halfway, struggling slightly, and pulled it down to reveal gold etched onto his side. He traced his fingers along it, unsure of what to do. The skin was still smooth, cool against his touch, as if they hadn’t just burned within him minutes ago. Sighing, Shoma fixed his outfit, looking at himself in the mirror.

So, he knew now. But that didn’t mean that Yuzuru had to.

***

Yuzuru sat in the champions’ room, waiting for the last few skaters to perform. He glanced over at Boyang, who was smiling widely, quite satisfied with his score. And Nathan was already packing his bag to leave, because he was about a hundred percent certain that Shoma was going to throw down a beautiful performance.

And he did. And Yuzuru found himself sitting at the edge of his seat, unable to stop himself from staring, mouth dropping open.

It was probably the cantilever that did it, that made him certain that, even if Shoma could never say a word to Yuzuru, Yuzuru wasn’t willing to give up yet.

Shoma was beautiful and dramatic. He was tentative and yet bold, focused and clumsy.

He was kind of amazing, and Yuzuru just hoped that Shoma did actually have something to say.

***

What no one told him, was that the words kept hurting if they were repeated, and he didn’t say something back. And Yuzuru—he loved to repeat himself.

“You were amazing,” Yuzuru said.

They were just finished practicing for another show, and Shoma threw his hand over his hip, now better at masking the pain. He smiled, nodding.

He had never said one word to Yuzuru. Which was sad, because Yuzuru never seemed to stop talking.

“—And then Javi said that it was physically impossible to do a handstand on the ice. So I told him you could, and then he told me to prove it. So I did.”

Shoma laughed lightly, and he shook his head. He wanted to tell Yuzuru that Javier had only said that to trick Yuzuru, but of course, Shoma couldn’t say anything. They texted, of course, and Yuzuru seemed to be content with that.

“But really, I think practice is going well. We’re getting the choreography together, and your cantilever looks good!”

Ducking his head in light embarrassment, Shoma shrugged.

“Well, it is. But I meant it. You were amazing.”

Shoma winced. He was almost certain that Yuzuru knew what he was doing, but he knew better than that. Of course Yuzuru didn’t. How could he?

Yuzuru walked ahead a bit, and Shoma quickened his pace to keep up. “Do you want to go out?” Yuzuru asked suddenly, and Shoma’s eyes widened. “With me and Javi.”

Oh. Oh. Yes, Javier. Of course he would be at the top of Yuzuru’s list of favorite people. And why not? He was gorgeous and kind (so incredibly kind), with a perfect smile and long eyelashes. He and Yuzuru probably made a perfect pair, and the thought practically made Shoma sick. He shook his head.

“…oh, alright—“

Shoma wanted to say that he was sorry, that he felt bad for blowing off Yuzuru, but he couldn’t find the expression, and his words were off-limits to Yuzuru. He said nothing, only walking away like the coward he knew he was.

He thought it was for the best, that he wasn’t Yuzuru’s soulmate. If only he could stop hurting from this, from all of it.

***

“He can’t talk, right?” Yuzuru asked Javier, frowning when the older man raised an eyebrow. “At first I thought he was just being weird, but he can’t. Right?”

“Of course he can. He talks all the time.” Javier was standing in front of the mirror, fixing his hair, turning around when he noticed his friend’s frown deepen. “What, he doesn’t talk to you?”

“No,” Yuzuru answered, and he traced his fingers along his forearm. Somehow, someone was supposed to respond _You, too_ , and it was going to set Yuzuru’s whole being ablaze. But for now, he could only wait in what seemed like a world covered in ice. “No, he’s never talked to me, and I don’t know why. I think we’re friends. He’ll text me, and we’ll talk then, but…I’ve never heard him speak.”

Javier put his glasses on, and he observed himself. Not bad, he seemed to think. “Well, why does it bother you?”

“I…I don’t know. Everyone likes me. Maybe it bothers me that he doesn’t.”

“He idolizes you,” Javier responded, and he pulled his jacket on, straightening it out. “Maybe he’s just too shy, and he doesn’t want to embarrass himself. I know better, but many people think you’re a little intimidating.”

Chuckling lightly, Yuzuru shook his head. “But I’m not.”

“I know that. And I also know that you’re the kind of guy who wears his heart on his sleeve. Literally,” he said, gesturing to Yuzuru’s soulmate mark. Maybe you’re finding yourself so upset because you want him to be the one?”

“…just go on your date, Javi,” Yuzuru said, crossing his arms.

Wasting no time, Javier grabbed his wallet. “I will, but I think you should think about it. Don’t force something that’s not going to happen, but…I think you want to hear him talk so that you can know for sure. Which means that, in some way, you’re already sure on your part.” He shrugged, not even waiting to hear Yuzuru’s response before going out. He poked his head back in. “If you go out, make sure you leave a note, so I don’t have to call Brian!”

Yuzuru chucked a shoe at the door, and Javier closed it quickly. After he was gone, though, Yuzuru sat back on his bed, thinking. He supposed that, in some ways (or all of them), Javier was right–in no time at all, Yuzuru had become positively enamored with Shoma. He was cute and sweet and talented, but he was quiet. And so he had to know, or he would never be able to let go of the notion that Shoma Uno might be his soulmate.

And he wanted him to be.

***

“Call it weird, but I’ve thought about what your voice sounds like sometimes,” Yuzuru admitted, tentatively glancing over at Shoma. The younger man raised his eyebrows, opening his mouth to respond, but he shook his head, anyway. He was fine if Yuzuru kept talking, and he could just listen and think about things, think about Yuzuru and what he was saying and what he looked like while he was saying things.

He was amazing, and he knew it, but he also didn’t seem to be willing to tell anyone.

Yuzuru kept talking. “I mean, I’ve heard you talk before, but I think about what it sounds like if you talked to me. Did you…want to try it out?”

Panicking, Shoma shook his head and turned away. He was a bit relieved, though, when Yuzuru slung an arm over Shoma’s shoulders, pulling him a bit closer.

“You don’t have to. I won’t mind.”

Maybe he was lying, Shoma figured, but he was content to just sit with the other man, breathing in his scent and savoring the closeness.

***

Shoma let out a small, pained moan, hand against his hip. Yuzuru was in front of him, saying a lot of things that held similar themes to—

“You were great. I mean, really great. You were amazing—“ Shoma winced, and Yuzuru raised an eyebrow. “I mean it. You deserved that score. I was in awe, because you were amazing—“ Shoma couldn’t keep from squeezing his eyes shut this time. He wanted Yuzuru to stop, but he couldn’t say anything. What if he disappointed Yuzuru? What if whatever he said did cause a reaction for Yuzuru?

He could never do that to Yuzuru. He didn’t deserve to be tethered to someone so inadequate.

But it was really starting to hurt.

“Just say something, Shoma. I just want to hear what you sound like, and then I’ll stop. I—I don’t care if nothing happens, but—am I your soulmate?” His voice was small, worried, and Shoma hesitated.

But he nodded, anyway, looking down. He wanted to apologize, to say he was sorry for being such a disappointment. But he was relieved, honestly. If Yuzuru rejected him now, then at least he knew.

Yuzuru nodded, face in a thin line. “That’s a good thing, because I don’t know if you’re my soulmate or not, and we both know that you can actually talk, but—but whether you’re my soulmate or not, I love you.”

Blinking rapidly, Shoma was unsure of what to do. How could Yuzuru have said that? He was—he was so perfect, and—

“I love you. You’re funny, and you’re thoughtful, and you’re so talented, and you know exactly what you want. And you care about me, and I know how I feel about you. So if you do love me, and I know I love you, then whether we are or are not soulmates, then it shouldn’t matter because we’re in love. So…I love you.”

Shoma stared for a few moments, and he found himself smiling lightly. Maybe he didn’t deserve Yuzuru, and he was pretty sure that he didn’t, but Yuzuru apparently didn’t know that.

“You, too,” he muttered, jumping back when Yuzuru hissed, looking down at his arm.

The skin looked practically golden, but it faded rather quickly.

Yuzuru’s eyes were wide, and he glanced up, taking in a long sigh before speaking. “Seriously? It was that easy? And you kept me waiting for two years?”

“…” Shoma didn’t know how to respond, but he supposed that if he started talking now, he might as well keep going. “To be fair, it’s been hurting me for two years.”

Taking a step closer, Yuzuru put his hand against Shoma’s cheek. “I…I wish I had noticed sooner, or that you and I could have been together sooner, but…I won’t let it happen again. I promise.”

Shoma nodded, leaning into the touch. He wasn’t sure what having a soulmate meant, if it even meant that they would stay together, but he had a feeling that Yuzuru wasn’t going to let go anytime soon.

**Author's Note:**

> I have all my finished fics on figure-skating-prompts.tumblr.com, but if you would like to see some from there on here, let me know!


End file.
